My Guardians
by kiradayo
Summary: Chapter 1  Me and My Brother . Minako menyukai Minato yang merupakan kakak kembarnya. Tapi sayang sekali cintanya di tolak. Namun... Minato berjanji akan melindungi Minato kapan pun dan dimana pun /c/ kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi


Persona Series Fan Fiction

* * *

><p>Persona Series © ATLUS<p>

© khiikikurohoshi

_My Gurdian's_

Genre : School Life, Romance, Friendship

"Not Vocaloid—this is for 'selingan' plus… I miss this fandom ^^"

* * *

><p><span>My Guardian's<span>

Chapter 1

**Me and My Brother**

Kata orang, "Tak kenal maka tak sayang." Maka dari itu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Minako Arisato, panggil aku Minako. Aku hanyalah gadis SMA biasa. Di samping itu—aku hanyalah gadis yang tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh orang tua. Bukannya mereka membenciku. Tidak. Mereka sangat sibuk bekerja sehingga tak sempat menengok kami di Jepang.

Lalu, aku punya satu keluarga lagi yang tinggal bersama denganku di Jepang. Panggil dia Minato. Dia kakak kembarku yang agaknya, populer di sekolah. Cukup banyak siswi yang jatuh hati padanya. Memang tidak salah—aku juga… menyukai kakakku ini. Bisa disimpulkan, aku ini 'Brother-Complex'. Aneh aku 'Bro-com'? Tidak. Memang benar dia kakak kembarku. Tapi dia itu… tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku.

"Selamat pagi, Minako." Sapa kakakku yang tengah memegang piring dengan roti panggang di tangan kirinya. Aku hanya membalas sapaannya dengan dua kali anggukan dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kakak…" panggilku. Dia menoleh dan duduk di kursi—yang berseberangan denganku. Sarapanku sudah terhidang. Lengkap sampai minuman dan bumbu-bumbu yang kuperlukan. "…aku nggak terima… kakak akrab dengan cewek lain." Ucapku—untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kakakku hanya tersenyum penuh kehangatan. "Ini sudah yang ke 56 kalinya kau ucapkan hal itu padaku. Aku tidak bosan. Cuma heran." Katanya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Apa katanya? Heran?

"Kenapa heran?" tanyaku—penasaran.

"Aku heran… kenapa kau begitu bersikeras untuk melarangku mendekati cewek lain? Lalu… maksudmu cewek lain—itu siapa?" tanyanya, sembari menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya.

Aku mengunyah roti panggangku lalu menelannya, kemudian aku menjawab, "Aku bersikeras? Tentu saja. Itu benar. Cewek lain… itu maksudku SEMUANYA. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggap cewek lain itu spesial. Terlebih, Aigis-san. Aku tidak rela—dia mengambilmu, kakak."

Terdengar dramatis? Oke. Aku akui demikian. Tapi setidaknya dia paham apa yang ingin kuucapkan. Aku tidak ingin dia akrab dengan cewek lain, lalu kemudian meninggalkanku. Ugh, memikirkannya saja membuatku mual.

Dia tertawa, "Jadi maksudmu… aku harus melupakan SEMUA cewek itu lalu memanjakanmu?"

Dheg…

Apakah aku harus jawab iya? Kalau aku jawab begitu… aku akan terkesan egois dong? "Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku…" ingin kujelaskan ulang, tapi lidahku terasa kelu—terpotong—seakan lupa dengan cara untuk mengucapkan kata demi kata yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Tidak ada maksud lain yang tergambar dipikiranmu, Minako." Tambah kakakku sambil menatapku tajam—namun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat. Aku jadi berdebar. "Aku tahu kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah, sehingga tak ada halangan untuk kita. Tapi… walau pun ingin, aku terlanjur mencintai Aigis…"

Cukup. Bila ada kata 'mencintai' yang terselip di ucapannya, aku pasti akan kalah. Aku memang masih ingusan soal cinta. Kalah dengan kakakku yang nyatanya memang seorang lelaki. Tapi… hal yang kuinginkan sebenarnya adalah… aku tak ingin dia pergi dari pandanganku…

Kakakku terdiam sejenak—namun tetap menatapku. "Aku terlanjur mencintai Aigis… sepenuh hatiku."

Tuh, kan? Aku pasti kalah.

"Aku cemburu… pada Aigis-san yang lebih cepat memikat hatimu, kakak. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang kutakutkan." Kataku—berusaha melawan balik.

"Kalau begitu… biar kutebak. Kau takut kehilanganku?"

Terdengar… agak kepedean. Tapi memang benar. Aku memang takut kehilangan sosoknya. Aku sudah sendirian. Aku tambah tidak ingin sendirian bila dia meninggalkanku dengan Aigis-san. Paling tidak… aku ingin bermanja pada seorang kakak. Apakah itu salah?

"Apakah… itu salah?" tanyaku, agak menunduk—menutupi wajahku yang memerah karena malu. Tanpa kusadari, kakakku sudah ada di sampingku sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Tidak sama sekali. Justru aku senang… sangat senang." Aku menatap mata abu-abu milik kakakku. Agak cepat, dia mencium keningku lalu menyelipkan ujung poniku ke balik telingaku. Ah, sial. Kalau begini… wajahku pasti akan memerah, dadaku akan bergetar karena gugup, dan aku pasti ingin menangis. Tapi… kurasa…

Aku meraih tangan kakakku lalu mengelus-eluskan pipiku pada telapak tangannya. "Aku suka padamu kakak." Bisikku. Namun aku berani bertaruh—dia mendengarku.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Minako. Sebagai kakak." Katanya.

Mungkin perih dikatakan begitu. Tapi… aku akan mencoba menerimanya. Mulai detik ini… akan kubiarkan Aigis-san bermanja di tubuh kakakku. Akan kubiarkan Aigis-san berciuman dengan bibir kakakku. Dan akan kubiarkan… mereka saling bercinta. Dimana pun dan… kapan pun kemauan mereka.

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku, kakak?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin… kau melindungiku kapan pun dan dimana pun. Aku tidak ingin kau lupa padaku. Setidaknya… cukup lindungi aku." Kataku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mungkin dia akan marah jika mendengar janji kejiku. Janji itu hanyalah umpan agar dia tetap bisa bersamaku. Aku… jahat kan? Sangat jahat… di sisi lain, aku ingin melepasnya jauh-jauh. Namun di sisi ini, aku menolak tegas kepergiannya. Aku tak rela. Aku tak ingin. Aku tak sanggup kalau dia pergi jauh dariku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dengan senang hati."

Mata merahku dan mata abu-abunya saling beradu. Inilah aku dan kakakku. Janji akan terus mengikat aku dan kakakku. Tak seorang pun yang bisa mematahkan itu. Kecuali… bila aku… atau kakakku berkhianat dengan sendirinya. Yah… cepat atau lambat… kenyataan itu akan datang dengan pasti.

* * *

><p>Minako POV<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu berlalu…<p>

"Hap." Minako melahap bekalnya dengan lesu. Di hadapannya ada Fuuka, Yukari, dan Rio. Ketiga temannya itu langsung menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada apa, Minako? Sejak beberapa minggu lalu, kau selalu terlihat gontai dan lemas…" ujar Yukari si gadis populer.

"Ngg… tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Minako sekenanya. Dia berbohong. Di dalam hatinya, dia masih gusar. Setiap saat—setiap waktu… sejak mengucapkan janji itu… memang tidak ada yang sepenuhnya berubah. Dia masih tetap bertemu dengan Minato—kakaknya, tiap hari. Tapi dia tetap tidak rela untuk tidak memiliki kakaknya.

"Uhh… Minako… hari ini ada latihan voli lho. Tidak apa-apa kau ikut?" tanya Rio kemudian. Minako menatap gadis berkuncir satu itu dengan wajah lemas. Namun gairahnya masih tersisa di dirinya.

"Mmm… iya. Aku ingin latihan." Jawab Minako. Rio dan yang lainnya menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan. Sebenarnya—ketiga temannya itu sangat… dan saaaaangat khawatir dengan kondisi Minako akhir-akhir ini.

TEEENG! TENG! TEEENG!

"Aihh… udah bel tuh. Ayo balik." Ajak Yukari sambil merapikan perlengkapan makannya.

"Ngg… aku ke kelas bareng Rio-chan duluan yah." Pamit Fuuka. Yukari hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban—namun matanya tetap sibuk dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya—perlengkapan makanan.

Tak lama Yukari pun selesai memasukkan semua perlengkapan makannya ke dalam tas kecil. Dia langsung mengajak Minato untuk cabut dari kantin. Minako yang sudah selesai dari tadi mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yukari dari belakang.

Tak disangkanya, Minako melihat…

Minato tengah bergandengan tangan Aigis di depan mading sekolah. Sepertinya mereka tengah melihat jadwal ujian atau—sebagainya.

"Ukh…" Minako mengernyitkan dahinya, sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

Tapi dalam kondisinya sekarang, dia hanya bisa berharap agar… Yukari mempercepat langkahnya—atau—dia sendiri yang langsung meninggalkan Yukari.

Tapi _option _ke dua itu mustahil dan malah bisa menimbulkan beribu pertanyaan bagi Yukari. Maka mau tak mau, Minako memilih _option _pertama, meski hal itu bisa 'membunuh' dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Minako! Tangkap!" seru Rio di tengah permainan.<p>

"Hup." Minako menangkap _smash _dari Rio lalu membalasnya. "Kena kau!" seru Minako setelah bolanya masuk ke daerah lawan.

"Yoosh! Latihan hari ini selesai! Lagi-lagi kita imbang, Minako! Kau hebat sekali!" seru Rio sambil menghapus keringatnya yang berceceran setelah latihan. Minako tersenyum samar.

"Ng! Aku pulang duluan yah, Minako! Ada acara keluarga sih! _Jaa!_" seru Rio lalu langsung cabut dari _Gym. _Minako memakai sepatunya lalu berhenti di depan pintu utama Gekkoukan. Entah kenapa kakinya langsung tak ingin bergerak… setelah melihat Minato dan Aigis berpelukan di sana. Karena sekolah sudah sepi… mungkin mereka tak menyadari ada yang melihat mereka.

_Hentikan, Minako! Aigis-san hanya tersandung lalu ditangkap kakak! Lagipula aku sudah janji untuk melepas kakak, kan!, _geram Minako dalam hati.

"Hei. Tolong jangan menghalangi jalan." Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Minako.

"Ng?" Minako menoleh dan mendapati Junpei Iori—pria bertopi baseball yang merupakan _clown class. _Minako segera menyingkir dari tempatnya, namun diam. Tidak berniat meninggalkan Gekkoukan.

"Ada apa, Minako? Kau lemas sekali… anak-anak cowok di kelas pada khawatir lihat kondisimu akhir-akhir ini, tahu." Ujar Junpei sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya—berniat melihat wajah Minako.

"Memangnya… aku terlihat kayak apa?" tanya Minako.

"Zombie… eh, bukan. Sadako! Eh, bukan juga… errmm… vampire?" sebut Junpei.

Bugh!

Minako meninju pundak Junpei pelan. "Dari nama-nama yang kau sebut itu… tidak ada yang bagus biar satu tahu. Uhhh… menyebalkan." Ucap Minako dengan sebal.

"Eee… akhirnya suaramu agak bersemangat. Jadi? Niat bercerita?" tanya Junpei—dengan niat menyelidiki… atau ikut campur.

"Benar-benar deh kau… suka ikut campur." Keluh Minako sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Huehehehehe… maaf deh, maaf…" Cengir Junpei. Minako menghela napas pendek lalu tersenyum samar.

"Kau mau dengar ceritaku?" tanya Minako.

Junpei menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

* * *

><p>Minako membawa Junpei ke Paulownia Mall. Mereka duduk di salah satu <em>bench <em>yang berada di setiap sisi air mancur di tengah Mall ini. Dari awal sampai akhir, Minako menceritakan semuanya pada Junpei. Sebenarnya… kadang kala—dia merasa heran, mengapa dengan mudahnya dia menceritakan hal ini pada Junpei.

"Begitulah…" kata Minako—menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Junpei menyeruput soda yang dibelikan Minako untuknya. "Ngg… begitu toh." Komentar Junpei. "Setelah kau bercerita panjang lebar begitu sih… Cuma satu yang bisa kukatakan."

Minako menatap Junpei dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ngg… dibanding Minato yang melindungi… mending aku saja." Katanya.

"Eh?"

Hah?

Apa? Kenapa?

* * *

><p>T O B E C O N T I N U E D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Hai! Senangnya balik ke fandom ini lagi ^w^ tapi aku tetap fokus ke fandom Vocaloid jugaa! Hehehe… baiklah. Aku ga mau banyak ngomong, so!

M I N D T O R n R ? ?


End file.
